narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akākato Uzumaki
, |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=A+ |birthdate=August 4 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=25 |age-part2=51 |rank-part1=Kage |rank-part2= |classification=Sensor Type, Medic-nin, Kage |occupations=Elite Bodyguard of the Eikage~formerly, Eikage |nature type=Scorch Release, Fire Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Scorch Release |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Konohagakure~formerly, Eigakure |teams= |clan=Uzumaki Clan |relationship=Kanmi Uzumaki~Mother, Raido X~Stepfather, Eihei Uzumaki~Sister, Shinrai~Brother, Tairā~Cousin, Makaze Kantoku~Husband, Namima Uzumaki~Sister-in-Law, Nagisa Kantoku~Daughter, Kenzou Kantoku~Son, Satori Uzumaki~Niece, Masumi Uzumaki~Niece, Kizui Uzumaki~Nephew |shippuden=No }} is an extraordinarily powerful kunoichi originally from Konoha. While having spent most of her life in that village, Aka left upon her sister's discovery of her father. Initially she planned to return once the meet and greet with her sister's side of the family was over, but her half-siblings' desire to adventure proved infectious. Thus Aka never returned to the village that she once called home, instead remaining on various excursions with her sister's newfound family members. One of these led them to the village of Eigakure, where she would meet the Eikage and fall in love with Ei's location and people. In accordance with this, Aka laid down roots, choosing to remain after her siblings moved on. She still stayed in contact with them, but quickly began acclimating to life in town's day to day affairs. Her exceptional abilities merited her the position of elite bodyguard to the outgoing Eikage, whom she served and protected faithfully. In the process of doing so, Aka would meet a young man who she developed feelings for, eventually culminating in a deeper relationship that developed over the years. Alongside this development came an important promotion; Eikage. Thus, she now balanced a blooming relationship with all of the responsibilities of running a growing village. However, one could argue the new relationship had caused her to mature, a difference that Kemuri recognized. She would go on to marry her love and conceive a set of twins, who have since become powerful shinobi in their own right. Background Personality Appearance Abilities A well respected kuniochi of the leaf, she holds skills in a diverse range of forms, ranging from ninjutsu to fuinjutsu to nature transformation. Her skill only grew with the destruction of her ancestral homeland, as she sought to gain more power and skills in order to prevent such a massacre from happening again. With her special ability to burn those who stand her way, she is no doubt someone that shinobi world doesn't want to mess with. Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Akaakato has displayed exceptional prowess with the fire release on several occasions. She is able to utilize her chakra control in order to create a a flame armor form which she can derive other techniques, such as nintaijutsu. She can also utilize her fire for defensive purposes, such as creating a a wall of flame to discourage attacks. Akaakato can also manipulate that shape in order to create a dome, endowing her further protection, especially from attacks overhead. She can also utilize her fire in a unique way that allows her to sense the presence of other beings through the body heat or life "flame" that they give off while still being present in this world. She also has shown the ability to create offensive constructs from her fire such as a dragon head that can breathe fire and swallow up the opponent, leaving with several two degree and one degree burns, and potentially charring the body. Lastly, she has shown the ability to combine her fire prowess with her sealing techniques, creating powerful seals that can scald and destroy the opponent and strengthen her allies. Perhaps the best testament to her fire prowess is the ability to control the flames hotness, allowing her to utilize a power known for its destruction in a healing manner. Over the course of her tutelage with fire, Aka would come to develop her own brand of the flame, superseding reddish-yellow flames that she had come to know well. While having stretched into the realm of blue fire with the help of the Nagabi, she would find the type inadequate for her purposes. As a result, Akakato will create Koganenohi, a brand of golden flame that would eventually morph into a fighting style into and of itself. This would stem from the type of fire created; not only is it significantly hotter than its predecessors, but it also possesses greater malleability and solidity. Unlike other iterations, it is heavier, meant to not simply incinerate but also to smother, depriving the targeted area of all liquidity and humidity while generating an arid environment. It is shown to leave a permanent mark on its surroundings, easily transforming temperate grasslands and tropical settings into desert landscapes. However, she notes that the rendition is highly localized, centered around the weaponized element and her person. While not quite as hot as Amaterasu or White Flames, it compensates with its ability to destroy bodily function via liquid elimination. As a result, the fighting style has become a bit of an ace up her sleeve, designed to the fight to those who prove formidable otherwise. Beyond her Fire Release abilities, she has been shown to be able to use the Wind Release and Yang Release in a proficient manner, using wind as a supplement or addition to her fire prowess. It is later revealed that her combined fire and wind prowess lead to the discovery of a Kekkei Genkai, otherwise known as the Scorch Release. With this KG, she is capable of incinerating and mummifying opponents through contact with her scorch chakra. By combining her Scorch prowess with her yang abilities, she is able to increase the lethality of her Scorch abilities even further, by utilizing the yang release as empowerment or a life giving aspect within the said techniques. The pinnacle of this Scorch Release and Yang Release combination comes in the form of her ultimate technique. Here, she forms her potent scorch chakra into the shape of a ball before growing it in size, using the yang release as a increasing mechanism, allowing the ball to reach incredible proportions. Once it has reached a satisfying level, Aka releases it, using excess yang as a propulsion method. From there, it proceeds to the suck the entire area dry, leaving it as a desolate wasteland. She can then dispel the attack in order to attack any who managed to evade the initial attack, allowing her to minimize the window of escape. Medical Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Of her clan, Akaakato is one of the most powerful seal users, capable of utilizing all of her clan's hiden with relative ease. She is capable of applying her seals onto multiple surfaces with relative ease, as well as linking seals together in order to have them activate simultaneously. Perhaps one of the greater testaments to her fuinjutsu prowess is her Transformative Seal Technique. With this ability, she can turn both allies and enemies into other people. The ability itself can act in several manners, as it can help hide allies who are incapable of using transformation, as well as serve as a weak point for enemies. The key itself lies in the seal, as it maintains the ability to turn the ally or enemy into someone else completely, changing their voice, abilities, and most importantly their appearance. By doing so, Aka can turn her enemies into children, dropping their chakra reserves to half or a quarter of their normal power, allowing her to quickly dispose of them and defeat them. She can also create a seal to another dimension. The name of the dimension is unknown, but it is shown that it houses several beings composed entirely of fire. Each of these being are shown to be equipped with various weapons composed of fire, with the most common ones being swords or bo staffs. They are capable of utilizing bukijutsu and taijutsu, and when Aka applies her Transformative Seal, are capable of mimicking a human appearance. Their only weakness is water, specifically high-rank water techniques. It is said by Akaakato that the seal responsible for releasing them can be duplicated, but the process in doing so requires perfect precision by another user. If not done in an exact manner, the imperfect seal will cause the user to burn up. This acts as Akaakato's safeguard against other people trying to return her "battalion" back to their dimension. Other Skills Category:Eigakure Shinobi Category:Eigakure Resident Category:Eikage Category:Kage Category:Medic-nin Category:Sensor Type Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality Category:House of X